Hug
by LovelyChanru
Summary: "I don't think that's a good idea." Tsuna said but then looked over at Hibari. Yamamoto laughed and smiled just thinking about the skylark being nice enough to hug the other was funny to picture. "Yeah right." Gokudera said as he started walking again...


**Title:** Hug

**Summary:** "I don't think that's a good idea." Tsuna said but then looked over at Hibari. Yamamoto laughed and smiled just thinking about the skylark being nice enough to hug the other was funny to picture. "Yeah right." Gokudera said as he started walking again and smiled thinking of that made him want to black mail Hibari. "Watch I bet I can do it." Gokudera looked at him and smiled.`

**Note: **Just wanna saw all the updates that I been doing is chapters from my old story called this time i'm going to do this right. It was taken off of fanfiction because of something that I don't understand but it's alright. Right now I'm updating every chapter as it's own story without fanfiction getting mad at me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the ideas of writing this STORY

The perfect stood outside a school watching as the scared student's entered. His eyes kept fallowing each of them making sure they didn't plane anything while he was outside of the school. The perfect looked around as the last student came in and saw a group walking.

He sighed knowing that it was Tsuna and his gang. He started heading inside since he didn't feel like biting the other idiot to death. Once Ryohei spotted him he smiled. "How much you want to bet I can hug him." He said as the others looked at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tsuna said but then looked over at Hibari. Yamamoto laughed and smiled just thinking about the skylark being nice enough to hug the other was funny to picture. "Yeah right." Gokudera said as he started walking again and smiled thinking of that made him want to black mail Hibari. "Watch I bet I can do it." Gokudera looked at him and smiled.

"Alright I bet you 5 dollars you can't hug him." The gray haired male said as the boxer smiled a the easy money he will make out of this. "Alright." The boxer said and started to run towards Hibari. The perfect heard the foot steps and looked at him. "No running." He said as he picked up his tonfas. "Hibari all I need is for you to give me an extreme hug."

The other said as he put his hands in front of Hibari. The perfect only eyed the herbivore. "No." He said simple and clear as he walked away from the other but heard foot steps again getting louder. Hibari threw a tonfa at the turf top.

"Ow." The other said but kept fallowing him while rubbing his head. Hibari grew a bit nervous as he threw the other one at him. The boxer dodged the steel tonfa and kept fallowing him. Hibari then made a run for it trying to get away from the boxer as fast as he could. The boxer ran after him. Both of the running boys passed the gang as they watched and laugh at the skylark running.

The skylark didn't suck at running but his black jacket came off form his right shoulder as Ryohei made an attempt of catching him with the jacket but it didn't work. Hibari ran inside the school pushing anybody that got on his way. Ryohei moved out of the way at some of the student's where being pushed at him.

Hibari jumped over a girl that was picking up her books. Turf top pushed some guy out of the way as he ran faster to reach the other. The perfect stepped on something and almost landed on the floor but luckily he kicked it out of the way.

Ryohei thought this was fun to do. Chasing a skylark was fun after he picked up something and hit the back of the raven haired boy. Once he did that the boy fell on the floor but tired to crawl away and pick himself up. Ryohei landed on top of the skylark which caused Hibari to be flat down on the floor on his stomach.

Ryohei stayed on top of him laying on the perfect's back on his stomach. The boxer started getting up from the other and hugged him. The gang was walking to meet up with them passing all the pushed people. Yamamoto was the first one to see them hugging and told Gokudera to pay up. The silver haired male gave the other his money and as he did with the boxer.

"I won money cause of you Hibari."

"I'm going to kill you."


End file.
